


Un pacto con el Cirujano de la Muerte

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on a truth story with my female condition OMG, Law likes tight leader boxers, Law's a good doctor, Luffy's not so naïve he seems to be, M/M, Nami uses everybody for her good, Top Law, bottom luffy, lead boxers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Las menstruaciones de Nami son muy dolorosas, así que decide pedirle a Law que le quite su matriz durante esos días del mes. A cambio, Trafalgar pedirá un favor.Law x Luffy





	Un pacto con el Cirujano de la Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Sí, otro fic donde Law protagoniza el lemon con alguien. Pero es que es un personaje que pega con todos, ¿no os parece?

La katana de Brook se deslizó suavemente en su vaina antes de que los cuerpos de los contrincantes sintieran sus cuerpos rasgarse por la mitad. El esqueleto se movió con agilidad para esquivar una bala de cañón, que explotó a unos metros de él. Franky lanzó un aullido de victoria cuando su proyectil alcanzó a tres marines apelmazados en la barandilla del Sunny y, seguidamente, se puso a dar vueltas buscando màs objetivos mientras sentía una presencia familiar galopando sobre sus enormes brazos mecánicos. Chopper cabalgaba con rapidez en su Walk Point esquivando las estocadas y los disparos mientras Usopp le montaba suministrando a sus perseguidores disparos de todo tipo y trampas mortales. En un momento, Chopper saltó ágilmente hasta el palo mayor y los marines le siguieron sin pensar, quedando bloqueados por una enorme red formada con brazos humanos que hizo rebotar sus cuerpos hacia atrás. Allí, una pierna de fuego les lanzó por los aires y un torbellino cortante les envió lejos de las embarcaciones, cayendo finalmente en el mar. Un gran grito de "GATORINGUN" sacó al resto de los enemigos de los límites del barco, quedando unos segundos suspendidos en el aire dentro de una burbuja azul, antes de que un rayo cayera sobre cada uno de ellos y los pulverizara para caer al mar. Y, con un Coup de Burst, el Sunny huyó de los barcos de la Marina.

Sobre la cubierta del Thousand Sunny los nueve tripulantes Mugiwara lanzaron un grito de júbilo, relajándose tras la batalla. Su invitado, el Capitán de los Piratas Corazón, también se relajó y miró alrededor cómo se iban formando grupitos comentando anécdotas.

-Muy bien.¡Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus puestos! -gritó Luffy, poniendo los brazos en sus caderas en posición relajada. Miró hacia la balaustrada-Nami,¿nos hemos desviado mucho del rumbo?

-Estamos un poco hacia el oeste, pero ahora lo corrijo... ¡uhg!-se quejó Nami, apretándose el vientre con una mano mientras apretaba con fuerza su Clima Tact. Esto provocó un sobresalto en sus compañeros.

-¡NAMI-SWAN!¿¡Estás herida?!- Sanji fue el primero en llegar a su posición y se acercó a ella, pero sólo recibió un manotazo.

-No, joder...-contestó Nami, apretando los dientes.- Chopper,¿puedes venir?- alzó levemente la vista hacia el médico de los Sombrero de Paja y se giró para entrar en dirección a la enfermería. El reno corrió detrás de ella y se perdió por la puerta. Sanji fue a seguirles pero Robin posó su mano en el antebrazo del rubio, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa:

-No te preocupes,cocinero-kun. Son cosas de mujeres.

********************************************************************

 

Chopper le tendió una bolsa caliente a Nami antes de sentarse con sus notas en el regazo. Ésta se abrazó a la bolsa y se hizo un ovillo, con la mandíbula aún tensa y los ojos fijos en el médico.

-Lo siento,Nami, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer yo- explicó Chopper, mirando unos apuntes:- te has insensibilizado a las medicinas que tomabas para los dolores y ya lo próximo que podría darte es morfina, con lo cual lo descarto inmediatamente. Tendrás que conformarte con bolsas calientes y beber líquidos calientes mientras te duren esos síntomas menstruales...

Nami ahogó un quejido, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Robin.

-Chopper, en serio, el dolor es insoportable. ¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer?-dijo entrecortadamente mientras apretaba aún más la bolsa contra su cuerpo.- Por favor,Chopper, hay veces que lloro del dolor. ¿No puedes ponerme aunque sea algo de esa morfina...?

El pequeño reno negó con la cabeza sin quitar el contacto visual:

-No puedo hacer eso, te quedarías dormida durante todos los días que durase el tratamiento y no podrías hacer vida normal. Además, te necesitamos para navegar...

-¿¡Cómo coño quieres que dirija el puto barco así?!- gritó Nami, enfurecida. Chopper gritó, asustado, y se escondió tras la pierna de Robin, mirando con temor hacia la pelirroja. Robin puso una mano en la cabeza del médico y otra en el hombro de Nami, quien había cambiado su gesto de basilisco a otra mueca de profundo dolor.

-Doctor-san, nuestra navegante te agradece todo lo que has hecho por ella estos últimos meses y entiende perfectamente que no puedes hacer actualmente nada más por ella. Seguirá tus consejos mientras te deja investigar por si encuentras otra solución.

Agasajó al renito en alabanzas hasta que éste olvidó su miedo y se sintió agradecido por el mérito que le otorgaban. Después, ambas mujeres salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su habitación.

********************************************************************

 

La cena transcurría con relativa tranquilidad (si es que durante las comidas se pudiera llamar "tranquilidad" a la algarabía que se formaba con el entusiasmo de comer). Tras la pelea, todos tenían abierto el apetito y tragaban agradecidos la fabulosa cena de Sanji. Todos, menos Law y Nami: el primero, porque su metabolismo no le exigía meter tanta comida en el cuerpo de una sentada; y la segunda, porque únicamente quería abrazarse sobre sí misma hasta dormirse.

-Dios, me duele TANTO...-musitaba para sí, respondiendo a medias los temas de conversación que le proporcionaba Robin para entretener su mente. La navegante echó un vistazo inapetente a la mesa delante de ella y, con una mueca, fijó la vista en un cuchillo.- Podría simplemente usarlo y sacar yo misma mi endometrio a pedazos-siseó, levantando el brazo hacia el utensilio como si de verdad fuera a hacer realidad su amenaza. Cuando tuvo apretado el cuchillo en su mano, el utensilio cambió de repente y se transformó en una cuchara.

-Es preferible que utilices una cuchara, Nami-ya -intervino con tranquilidad Law, cerca de ella. El cuchillo que había agarrado Nami se encontraba ahora al lado de su plato, junto a su propio cuchillo:- si usas un cuchillo, acabarás con unos cortes internos que te harán convulsionar de dolor.

Nami le lanzó una hosca mirada.

-No necesito tu ayuda para meterme lo que quiera por el...

-Mujer, qué pesada-cortó Zoro, unos asientos màs alejado, sin dirigir su mirada hacia ella.- Simplemente trágate el dolor, como hacemos todos.

-Ahhh, ¡claro! -dijo Nami en voz alta, dando un golpe en la mesa. Todos se habían callado y la miraban de soslayo mientras masticaban, incómodos.-¡Qué buena idea, seguir la senda del Samurái Masoca!-espetó, lanzándole una mirada de odio al espadachín y soltando con brusquedad la cuchara que aún sujetaba.-¡Pues no tengo por qué!¿Y QUÉ ESTÁIS MIRANDO?

-¡Que te calles la boca, marimo!-gritó Sanji, acercándose en dos pasos a la pelirroja:- Nami-swan,tranquilízate, por favor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Nami se giró bruscamente hacia el cocinero y le evaluó durante unos segundos. Luego, compuso una sonrisa cruel y sin nada de humor.

-Claro que sí,Sanji-kun:si pudieras prestarme una batidora, te lo agradecería mucho.

Sanji se quedó durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir, hasta que Robin le echó una mano:

-Tráele una infusión caliente y unas pastas con chocolate, por favor- pidió con amabilidad, mirando al resto con brevedad. En seguida captaron la indirecta y surgieron conversaciones espontáneas. Nami se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y sonrió con cansancio al cocinero cuando volvió con cosas para ella. Brook comenzó a tocar el violín para animar el ambiente y Franky sacó una pequeña guitarra para acompañarle; el comedor se volvió de fiesta y todos se pusieron a cantar y bailar mientras acababan de comer. Robin y Ussop se acercaron más al follón, dejando al borde de la mesa a Law y Nami. El cirujano se estaba terminando su café y, cuando Nami volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, se había esfumado sin decir palabra. Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, la pelirroja decidió levantarse y seguir a Trafalgar.

El moreno se había refugiado en su habitación, un pequeño cuarto para invitados, con la intención de seguir estudiando uno de los libros de la biblioteca del doctor Chopper. Alzó la vista al oír los toques en su puerta y dio paso a la persona.

-Con permiso- la navegante Mugiwara entró y cerró detrás de sí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Nami-ya?-preguntó Law cortésmente, dejando a un lado su libro. Analizó disimuladamente el lenguaje corporal de la chica: se sentía incómoda pero intentaba mostrarse firme y segura, tal como era ella. Se trataría entonces de un tema delicado, más si le había seguido hasta su territorio, cosa que no solían hacer muchos de los mugiwaras por respeto a su espacio personal (aunque en el caso de Luffy no se cumpliera...ese capitán era una bala perdida).

-Verás... No sé cómo empezar. Tengo un problema médico... Chopper ha estado tratándomelo desde siempre, pero los remedios que me daba ya no son útiles- explicó ella, sin ser demasiado específica. El médico la dejó hablar y asintió, señalándole una silla para que se sentase.

-Y, ¿de qué se trata?

-Pues... es que mis dolores menstruales son muy exagerados... Me lleva pasando ya cerca de siete meses. Me dejan totalmente fuera de combate, me siento débil y no aguanto el dolor...-dejó pasar unos segundos para que Law asimilara la información.- Chopper me ha dicho que lo próximo que puede darme es morfina, pero no está dispuesto a ello y yo necesito librarme de esta pesadilla.

-Chopper-ya es un gran médico, Nami-ya. Si él no ha encontrado ningún tratamiento para aliviarte,¿qué podría hacer yo por ti?

Observó a Nami de nuevo,quien parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas. Ella hizo contacto visual antes de mover la mano en un gesto.

-He pensado que podrías... Ya sabes- le señaló con elocuencia:- usar tus poderes.

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te extirpe la matriz entera?- preguntó, aunque no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. La chica tenía ideas prácticas.

-Sólo durante el período -explicó Nami, cambiando de posición. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido esta locura pero, a pesar de los riesgos, era muy buena idea.- Puedes hacerlo,¿no? Quitármelo de un movimiento, que siga funcionando y cuando ya no la tenga, volvérmelo a poner.

Law asintió.

-Sí, es tremendamente sencillo.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces...?-se quedó mirando al hombre, quien la observaba fijamente. Nami carraspeó:-¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

Entonces Law compuso lentamente una sonrisa y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Y tú, ¿qué das a cambio,Nami-ya?

Nami se quedó estupefacta durante unos momentos. Pensaba que el capitán de los Piratas Corazón estaba haciendo gala de los privilegios con los que se cuentan al hacer una alianza.

-...Bueno, tenemos una alianza,¿no es así? Nos ayudamos mutuamente- respondió, viendo cómo Law respondía negando con la cabeza.

-Tenemos una alianza de defensa y ataque, nos necesitamos para ello. Pero yo no hago favores personales de manera gratuita. Así que, ¿qué me puedes ofrecer?

-Bien... te daré cinco mil... no, tres mil... dos mil... - Nami hizo un gesto de dolor y se apretó el vientre:- ¡QUINCE MIL BERIS!

-No necesito dinero. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

La pelirroja dudó unos momentos y después se relajó, haciendo caso omiso de los dolores en su vientre. Se acercó caminando a Law seductoramente.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedo ofrecerte si es lo que quieres...-dijo, dejando su boca a unos centímetros de la del hombre. Éste dejó que ella dibujara durante unos segundos sobre su pierna antes de contestar, sin dejar de sonreír:

-Lo siento,Nami-ya, no me interesa el sexo con mujeres.

-¡Ahg, que te jodan, Trafalgar!- espetó Nami, alejàndose y encorvándose sobre sí misma unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta:-¡Gracias por nada!

Y se fue con un portazo.

********************************************************************  
Nami sentía su cara arder de bochorno. Maldito Trafalgar y sus trueques. Tal vez pudiera esperar a que Chopper encontrase otra vía...

Suspiró: no, le dolía demasiado. Nami se sentó en el césped del Sunny y se puso a observar a sus compañeros con cara pensativa.

"Con que no le van las mujeres,¿eh? Bueno, entonces Robin tampoco tiene posibilidades. Zoro es el que està más bueno de todos, y estoy segura de que con todo el tiempo que se duerme, Trafalgar podría tiràrsele... Sanji es posible que lo hiciera por mí, pero sólo si se lo pido con un escote hasta el ombligo y después del sexo le tendría que dejar dormir entre mis tetas. Chopper es muy adorable y tal vez... no, Chopper no, es un RENO. El dolor ya no me permite concentrarme..."

Miró de nuevo a la cubierta: Luffy estaba subido encima de Franky y Ussop sobre Brook y estaban combatiendo para hacer caer al suelo a los contrarios. Zoro estaba dormido a un lado, con las katanas cerca, y Robin charlaba animadamente con Sanji. Chopper estaba creando alguna receta médica mientras ojeaba un libro y saludó a Law cuando apareció en cubierta.

Nami le escudriñó con la mirada. "Ese maldito Trafalgar...", pensó, pero él no se percató de la mirada asesina de Nami: se sentó junto a Chopper e intercambiaban comentarios de vez en cuando, Chopper a su tarea y Law mirando a los combatientes.

De repente Franky perdió el equilibrio y Luffy cayó al suelo, dando la victoria a los contrarios. El moreno empezó a reír a carcajadas tumbado en el suelo y se levantó corriendo.

-¡Eh, tengo una idea! ¡Hagamos una guerra de agua! ¡Poneos el bañador!-gritó Luffy y los demás le siguieron a la carrera (menos Franky, que les llevaba una SUUUUPER ventaja al estar ya con él puesto). Al rato volvieron todos únicamente en bañador y cargando un cubo lleno de globos hinchados y otro lleno de agua; Usopp llevaba cuatro pistolas de colores en la mano.

-Bien: Luffy y Franky empiezan en esa mitad y Brook y yo, en la otra. Sólo podemos usar la cubierta para escondernos. A la de tres, llenamos las pistolas y nos buscamos un escondite,¿entendido?

A la señal, todos se separaron por el terreno y empezó una guerra por todo el barco. Nami se puso a mirarles y le sirvió en parte para distraerse de los dolores, lo cual no estaba nada mal. De vez en cuando pasaban corriendo a su lado y se llevaba alguna salpicadura de agua, pero todos se estaban divirtiendo con el juego.

Una vez que Luffy fue a recargar su pistola se quedó mirando al durmiente Zoro. Con una maliciosa sonrisa, se acercó de puntillas hacia él y le disparó agua en toda la cara. Zoro despertó, malhumorado, sacudiéndose el agua de encima y empezó a perseguir a Luffy para matarle mientras éste corría riendo a carcajadas. De vez en cuando se giraba a disparar de nuevo y Zoro lo esquivaba. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Luffy dio la vuelta y saltó sobre Zoro, tirándole al suelo. Sentado sobre él, le disparó agua rápidamente hasta que se acabó el depósito de la pistola, sin importar que Zoro hubiera cambiado de posiciones y ahora anduviera golpeándole contra el suelo, sin dejar de reír.

Nami hizo rodar sus ojos ante la escena y volvió a mirar sin mucho entusiasmo a sus compañeros espectadores; Chopper se había unido a la batalla, corriendo detrás de Brook, y Robin usaba sus habilidades para llenar de nuevo el cubo con globos de agua. Trafalgar era el único que se mantenía en su sitio y, de hecho, tenía cara de estar pasando vergüenza ajena.

Pero Nami notó algo peculiar en él y puso más empeño en escudriñarle atentamente: su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada y miraba disimuladamente algo, como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Nami giró la cabeza y encontró a Luffy, quien corría chorreando agua con cubos llenos para lanzàrselos a los demás. Nami posó de nuevo su mirada en Law y se volteó de nuevo, asegurándose de su centro de atención. Sí, definitivamente era Luffy. Intentó ver a su capitán objetivamente: cuerpo trabajado y bronceado, la cicatriz del pecho brillando bajo el sol, el cabello de punta goteando a cada movimiento... Sí, no eran malas vistas.

Entre los chicos pillaron desprevenido a Luffy y le echaron varios cubos de agua fría encima. Éste soltó un jadeo de sorpresa antes de empezar a gritar otra vez. Sus pezones se habían endurecido con el contacto frío. Fue entonces cuando un leve ruido hizo a Nami girar de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse con Law levantàndose y yéndose, con un leve paso ràpido. Hu-yen-do. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en la cara de Nami y se levantó para volver a seguirle.

********************************************************************

 

Law cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe, apoyàndose contra ella. Dios, se había ido a tiempo. Había intentado no darle mucha importancia, pero que se hubieran puesto a jugar con agua le sobrepasaba. Ver a Luffy chorreando le hacía fantasear que era sudor y cuando Zoro se puso encima de su capitán Law no pudo refrenar el deseo de ser él quien ocupara ese lugar, poseyendo el cuerpo del joven Mugiwara, hacerle gemir de placer, acariciarle hasta hacerle perder el control y conseguir que le mordiera y arañase, que dejase su marca sobre él. Law suspiró en silenció y bajó su mirada hacia su enhiesta entrepierna. Normalmente tenía bastante control sobre sí mismo, pero la situación le había pillado por sorpresa y no tenía nada con lo que entretener su mente. Luffy era una persona capaz de explotar al límite las fortalezas de cada persona.

"Y me ha a hacer explotar a mí algún día", pensó Trafalgar, acariciándose lentamente la erección por encima del pantalón. Tras unas caricias, se lo desabrochó para tener acceso directo y empezó a masturbarse rápido, con energía y ansia. Si tenía que sucumbir a sus deseos, al menos tomaría el control y lo haría rápido de modo que no le entorpeciera la vida diaria en el barco. Siguió masajeándose la polla con una mano a la vez que acercó una mano a su pecho tatuado y pellizcó uno de sus pezones. Jadeó pesadamente, hundiéndose en sus sensaciones mientras cerraba los ojos hacia sus fantasías. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola con suavidad sobre la puerta y se recostó aún más sobre ella. Aumentó el ritmo, pensando en poder follarse a Mugiwara algún día. Se sentía llegando... más cerca... más... más... másmásmásma---

-¿Trafalgar?-se oyeron unos toques en la puerta. Law se sobresaltó, parando de golpe su actividad y consiguiendo que su erección bajara a medias. Se repitieron los toques sobre la puerta.

-Ahora no es buen momento,Nami-ya- dijo en voz alta, controlando su tono de voz para no soltar ningún jadeo. Se subió los bóxers y los pantalones -sin abrochárselos- y se mantuvo en silencio contra la puerta.

-Entiendo que no sea un buen momento, después de haber visto a Luffy tan sexy...

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Law respondiera:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó una risita.

-¡Estoy segura de que Luffy tampoco! Se ha preocupado al ver que te ibas. Voy a ir a decirle que la razón por la cual no has querido quedarte es porque has venido corriendo a...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, unas manos tatuadas la agarraron y cerraron la puerta cuando ella estuvo dentro. Soltó otra risita tras encontrarse con Law a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-... A masturbarte- vocalizó cada sílaba. Trafalgar tenía un aspecto impoluto, salvo por el solitario botón de su abrigo abrochado a la altura de su ombligo, tapando el resto. Nami no hizo comentarios al respecto, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. El moreno habló por fin,manteniendo la calma pero sin duda con más tensión de la que debería tener.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó, secamente.- ¿Vas a intentar chantajearme con esto?

-¿Chantajearte? Noooo, para nada. Puede servirme en otro momento -contestó con dulzura, notando una mueca en el otro.- Pero sí que vengo a proponerte otra oferta para nuestro... asunto pendiente.

Law de apartó un poco, dejando que la chica se acomodara:

-Te escucho.

-Está bien: es evidente que te gusta Luffy. Y también es evidente que jamás te acercarás a él para proponerle nada. Ahora bien: ¿qué te parecería si te consiguiera una cita con él?

Trafalgar giró la cabeza, analizando sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A conseguir que estéis en una cita... solos... sin que el resto os moleste. ¿Te parecería bien?-el de tatuajes no contestó.- y, a cambio, tú me quitas este puñetero dolor de encima. ¿Tenemos un trato?- añadió, tendiéndole la mano. Law sonrió de medio lado y le estrechó la mano.

-De acuerdo,Nami-ya: consígueme una cita y yo te quitaré la matriz.

Nami chasqueó la lengua:

-Si no te importa, preferiría que fuera al revés: tú me la quitas y yo puedo dedicar toda mi energía en crear estrategias. Una vez la extraigas, tendrás la seguridad de que yo voy a cumplir con mi parte -dijo Nami, estableciendo las líneas.- No te voy a dejar quedarte con mi útero por mucho que me moleste estos días: me gusta estar entera.

Law pareció considerar su oferta.

-De acuerdo. Acomódate, por favor- dijo, señalando su cama. Nami siguió su mano y se tumbó, algo nerviosa.- Quizás prefieras no verlo, a algunas personas les resulta desagradable.

-¿Sólo a algunas?- contestó con sarcasmo la chica. Pero, cuando vio a Law posicionarse, apretó los ojos.

Con suavidad, musitó "Room" levantando su mano derecha; hizo un pequeño agujero cuadrado bajo el ombligo de Nami y sacó con delicadeza un cubo de piel y músculo. Después, creó otro Room y sacó otro cubo; una vez sacado éste, volvió a posicionar el primero en su sitio, el cual se soldó en el vientre de Nami como si nunca hubiera existido. Ella abrió los ojos y se tocó la piel, sorprendida, para luego mirar el cubo que sujetaba Law en la mano derecha. En él se veían perfectamente su útero y sus dos ovarios y, como si estuviera vivo, comenzó a expulsar por la zona inferior una sustancia rojiza que se iba acumulando en la parte baja del cubo. La chica quedó entre fascinada y asqueada a la vez. Levantó la vista hacia el cirujano.

-¡Ya no me duele! Qué alivio...- suspiró, por fin feliz de haber acabado con su sufrimiento. Observó a Law depositar el cubo-matriz sobre su escritorio y volverse hacia ella.

-Cumple tu parte, Nami-ya- dijo él antes de abrirle la puerta, invitándola a salir.

-Descuida: lo haré- y se alejó por las escaleras.

********************************************************************

 

-Toma, póntela por el cuerpo.

-¿Qué es?

-Vaselina de fresa.

-¿De fresa? ¡Hmmm!

-¡No es para comer, idiota! Espárcetela por el cuerpo.

-Yo prefiero untarla en pan, ¡shishishi...Auch!

-¡Te he dicho que no se come!

Luffy se frotó con energía el nuevo chichón de su cabeza y miró a Nami poniendo morritos.

-Y si no se puede comer,¿para qué quieres que me la ponga?

-Es para... arg, tú póntela y ya está.

La chica acabó de atar una correa en las botas negras de Luffy y se echó hacia atrás para mirar el conjunto al completo: había hecho a Luffy embutirse en unos boxers de cuero negro, guantes oscuros con los dedos cortados y unas botas negras con varias correas. El estilo quedaba muy bondage, pero no había querido llevarlo al límite al no saber exactamente los gustos de Trafalgar. Pero, así como estaba, le parecía sexy hasta a ella. Asintió satisfecha.

-Bien: como ya te he dicho, Trafalgar vendrá en cualquier momento. Le he dicho que tenía que hablar con él.

-¿De qué?

-De... qué más da, no voy a hablar con él: va a venir y tú vas a estar en el sofá de la pecera a cuatro patas...

-Pero, Nami...

-Chst, chst, chst, escucha: entonces, igual al verte se asusta e intenta huir, pero yo cerraré la puerta detrás de él. No podrá teletransportarse usando sus poderes porque en la cena le regalé una pulsera de hilo en la cual puse un poco de kairoseki...

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, hombre, no va a huir. Sólo le hace falta verte así. Tú tranquilo y relájate, que sabe lo que hace.

-Nami...

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres que me folle a Torao?

Nami se quedó congelada unos momentos, mirando a Luffy. No se trataba de un niño, por supuesto, pero siempre le había considerado un ser inocente que no miraba con lujuria a nada en el mundo. Cuando vio que la pregunta seguía en pie, habló con tranquilidad:

-¿Es que no te gusta?

-¡Sí, sí, claro que me gusta Torao! Pero no quiero que Torao haga algo que no quiera...

Nami miró de medio lado a Luffy. Estaba serio, con mirada triste, pero determinado con sus palabras. Le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

-No te preocupes. Tú también le gustas a él,¿sabes?

Cruzaron miradas y Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz.

-¡De acuerdo!¡Pues vamos a montar a Law!

-...Ya, bueno... Tampoco hace falta que me digas tanto detalles- respondió la navegante, guardando las cosas en una bolsa. Se oyeron pasos acercándose a la puerta y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia ella para esconderse, murmurando:-¡Suerte, Luffy!

La navegante se escabulló a paso ligero hacia la puerta y se aseguró de esconderse a cierta distancia; no sabía el poder de haki que Law poseía, pero esperaba que el shock de ver a Luffy en primer lugar le distrajese de todo lo que había a su alrededor.  
Law, por otra parte, estaba llegando al acuario con ligero mal humor: Chopper le había cogido por banda justo al comenzar el postre y no le había soltado hasta que únicamente Sanji quedaba en la cocina; después, Roronoa le había incordiado con practicar juntos en una lucha amistosa antes de que Robin le indicara con suavidad que le tocaba el turno de guardia, y luego había tenido que soportar los gritos de Franky y Usopp jugando a algo muy ruidoso antes de irse a la cama. Para colmo, Nami le había citado para hablar en privado en el acuario tras regalarle una pulsera de kairoseki que el médico había deshechado al instante, antes de bajar al lugar de encuentro. ¿Sería que se había planteado el trato que habían propuesto? El médico sonrió burlonamente ante tal pensamiento; igual podía tener un buen beneficio, a fin de cuentas.

En eso tenía centrados sus pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta del acuario. Estaba un poco en penumbra, aunque las luces led del gigantesco acuario iluminaban el ambiente con tonos azulados resaltando todos los rincones. Un movimiento llamó su atención y giró la cabeza hacia allí, avanzando un par de pasos:

-¿Nami-ya?

Con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra, Law pudo reconocer a la figura sobre el sofá. A cuatro patas sobre los cojines, con el culo en primer plano hacia el médico, un pequeño cuerpo se reclinaba para darle unas mejores vistas. Enfundado en complementos de cuero que se quejaron levemente al mover su cuerpo, la cabellera azabache se movió al girar hacia atrás y apareció la cara de Luffy por detrás de sus hombros:

-Torao, ¿quieres jugar?

Law se quedó estático unos segundos,asimilando la situación. Creía haber disimulado lo suficiente a bordo del barco la atracción que sentía hacia el otro capitán. Al principio fue resignación, puesto que el barco se dirigía allí donde Mugiwara pedía el rumbo; luego comenzó a sentir curiosidad, pues aquel chico hiperactivo no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus ocurrencias; y, por último, analizándose a sí mismo, concluyó que tenía un fuerte deseo sexual hacia él (cosa que debía haberse imaginado cuando comenzaron a formarse en su mente fantasías eróticas). En cualquier caso, parecía que Mugiwara no tenía problemas al respecto.

Sintió una leve presión entre los omóplatos y giró la cabeza; Nami le sonreía triunfalmente mientras acababa de salir y cerraba la puerta, dejándolos solos. Trafalgar suspiró, con los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa, y volvió a posar su mirada sobre el capitán Mugiwara. Éste amplió la sonrisa y movió juguetonamente sus caderas, como si fuera un gato; sus ojos reflejaban lujuria, picardía y diversión.

Law se acercó despacio y paró justo frente al sillón, soltando su nodachi con suavidad en el suelo. Luffy alargó los brazos, cogiendo las manos del otro, y las posó con firmeza sobre sus nalgas. El cirujano soltó el aire por la nariz mientras comenzaba a masajear el culo que tenía delante. Notó un breve pálpito bajo sus pantalones y, siguiendo su instinto, deslizó las manos hacia las caderas de Luffy y embistió con su pelvis, provocando un placentero roce con los boxers de cuero del otro.

Luffy soltó un jadeo, apoyándose con más fuerza sobre sus brazos para levantar las caderas y sentir más fricción. Su polla también comenzaba a ponerse dura, y con ese tipo de ropa no tardaría en apretarle. Giró su cuerpo, encarándose con Law, y reptó por su torso desnudo hasta quedar enfrente de su cara. Entonces Law atacó y capturó sus labios con fiereza, comiéndole la boca y saboreando la lengua del más joven. El capitán del sombrero de paja reprimió una risilla: era divertido ver cómo el sobrio y calmado médico de los Piratas Corazón perdía la compostura cuando se trataba de sexo. Eso lo hacía más excitante aún.

Luffy respondió al beso con ganas, abrazando primero a Law por el cuello y luego bajando la manos por sus hombros para quitarle el largo abrigo que llevaba. Law se dejó hacer mientras bajaba las manos por la espalda contraria y agarraba de nuevo sus nalgas, apretando los cuerpos entre sí y haciendo gemir levemente a ambos. Sentían la envergadura del otro luchando por salir de sus prisiones, rozándose con furia.

Luffy fue el primero que se deshizo de sus bóxers de cuero; su innata falta de pudor y la incomodidad de ese tejido habían llegado a un punto común, dejando al descubierto un lampiño pubis manchado ligeramente de líquido preseminal. El joven tiró de su camiseta hasta soltarla sobre el suelo y se acomodó de nuevo a Law.

Por su parte, el Cirujano de la Muerte se había deleitado con el improvisado stripteases del otro y tardó poco tiempo en dejar caer sus pantalones y sacudírselos por los tobillos. Luffy alargó la mano y cubrió la erección de Law por encima de los boxers, masajeándola con firmeza. Law suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente para saborear el placer, y comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas contra la mano. Oyó una suave risilla y volvió a abrir los ojos cuando Luffy tiró de su mano y le instó a tumbarse bocarriba en el sofá junto a la pecera.

Trafalgar siguió sus directrices y levantó las caderas cuando el otro capitàn le sacó con rapidez los bóxers. Luffy se inclinó sobre la línea de vello que bajaba por su ombligo y la dibujó con la lengua, bajando hacia su entrepierna.

-Voy a hacer que Torao se sienta genial...- dijo en voz baja para, seguidamente, comenzar a chupar y succionar la polla del otro, metiéndosela con suavidad constante.

Law agrandó los ojos con un jadeo ahogado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás involuntariamente y siguiendo el movimiento con su cadera. Sentía la saliva de Luffy chorrear hasta sus huevos, la presión contra su paladar y las paredes de su boca, su lengua haciendo... eso. Era indescriptible la calidez alrededor de su miembro, de Luffy subiendo y bajando haciéndole perder la cabeza...

Quedó un poco desconcertado al sentir que el chico del sombrero de paja se sacaba su polla de la boca y se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, alineándose con él y palpándose en busca de su entrada. Cuando la localizó, dirigió la punta de Trafalgar hacia allí y éste se apresuró a barbotear, con la boca seca:

-¡M-Mugiwara, espera! Hace falta algo de lubricación, no puedes metértela tal cual... -"Ni siquiera empapada en tu saliva" fue lo único que le quedó por decir, si no fuera por estar sucumbiendo a los jadeos que salían de sus labios con la excitación de las manos ajenas acariciándole el miembro.

Como respuesta, Luffy le miró sonriendo.

-¡A mí no me hace falta nada de eso!- aseguró. Y, de una vez, se sentó sobre la erección.

El mayor soltó un grito de sorpresa y molestia, jadeando entrecortadamente con las sensaciones bombardeándole la cabeza. El interior de Luffy se cerraba sobre él con suavidad, como si hubiera tenido tiempo previo para acostumbrarse, y la molestia de meterla a presión se había desvanecido, como el momento en el que se embutía los guantes de látex para que luego se ajustasen a la perfección de su tamaño.

Mugiwara jadeaba también, con el sudor resbalándole entre las tiras de cuero que se cruzaban en su pecho. No había rastro de dolor en su cara, de hecho parecía estar disfrutando de la sensación. Apoyó las manos en las caderas de Trafalgar para darse impulso y comenzó a cabalgarle a ritmo rápido. Pronto sintió las propias manos tatuadas situarse gentilmente en su cadera y apretar los dedos en su piel, embistiendo siguiendo su mismo ritmo.

Aumentaban el ritmo, intentando marcarlo cada uno mientras intentaban seguir el del otro.Luffy tenía la ventaja de la posición para moverse más a su antojo, separándose cada vez más de la armonía de ambos cuerpos. Entonces, cuando sentía que no podía aguantar más tiempo así, Law se incorporó hasta sentarse frente a él, rodeando con sus brazos tatuados la cintura del otro y apretándole contra sí mientras embestía con fuerza su punto G. Luffy soltaba gritos rítmicos,agarrando cada vez más fuerte a su pareja hasta que sin querer dejó sus uñas marcadas en los hombros; pero, aumentando el frenesí, se movía más rápido de arriba a abajo hasta encontrarse con los huevos de Trafalgar chocando contra su piel.

Law aumentó el ritmo al límite de su resistencia y, apretando los labios contra la oreja del otro moreno, gimió en su oído al llegar al orgasmo. Antes de parar en sus embestidas, deslizó su diestra hasta la entrepierna de Luffy para masturbarle con énfasis. Tras pocos segundos el capitán Mugiwara se corrió con un audible gemido, salpicando su torso y embadurnando el puño de Law.  
Ambos permanecieron en su postura sentada, relajados y apoyados el uno contra el otro. Law incluso pudo sentir cómo el joven se iba quedando dormido sobre su hombro. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, pensando:

"Me parece justo el precio convenido."

********************************************************************

 

El sol caía a raudales sobre la cubierta del Thousand Sunny. La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se divertía, sin cambiar el rumbo, mientras se refrescaba del calor sofocante. Nami salió de su cuarto y subió a cubierta, viendo a cada cual en sus tareas. Law se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Luffy apoyado el pecho en sus hombros; el primero no estaba del todo agusto con ese tipo de acercamiento, pero había llegado a tolerarlo -sobre todo en este último mes, en el cual los encuentros nocturnos entre ambos capitanes se habían convertido en algo más que habitual-.

Nami se acercó a ellos y enseguida giraron la cabeza hacia su compañera.

-¡Hola Nami!-gritó Luffy, dedicándole su sincera sonrisa.

-Hola, Nami-ya. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó el médico con voz calmada. Nami suspiró.

-Pues bien, aunque comenzando a notar los síntomas-del-mes...-anunció, un poco hastiada. Pero cambió rápidamente la cara hacia Trafalgar:- De hecho, venía a pedirte que cuando tengas un hueco, si puedes proceder como el mes pasado.

Law le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo, a lo cual ella dio por zanjado el asunto y se levantó para irse a otro lado. La voz del médico hizo que parase en seco de nuevo:

-¿Qué me darás a cambio esta vez?

Nami se giró para encararle, anonadada:

-¿Disculpa? Te conseguí una cita con Luffy y, de hecho, creo que la habéis aprovechado bien aparte de esa ocasión, como todos hemos tenido el gusto de apreciar...

Law puso cara comprensiva y, sin cambiar un ápice su tono de voz, rebatió:

-Nos conseguiste una cita, exacto, que era el cambio por quitarte el útero; el resto de actividades han corrido por nuestra cuenta. Y, de hecho, Mugiwara-ya y yo hemos pensado en formalizar nuestra relación, con lo cual vendría a ser algo implícito en ello y no como "favor" ajeno tuyo.

Luffy soltó una risilla y comenzó a vocear de fondo: "¡Sexo diario con Torao!". Nami notó cómo le cedía la mandíbula y se le encendían los ojos como tizones candentes. Trafalgar aumentó su sonrisa ante su cara de incredulidad y no dejó de preguntar, de nuevo:

-Así que, navegante-ya, ¿qué me darás a cambio?


End file.
